Rebel After All
by TimeAndSpaceDimensions
Summary: Who knew Effie Trinket would be an rebel after all? Who knew she would find her self-confidence in times like these? The only ones who could have known were the people who were the clostest to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where it will lead to yet, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Maybe some of you have some ideas for it. Actually, I like how it turned out till now, since I didn't intended to write it. Rating and Genre might be changed later.  
><strong>**R&R, please. Enjoy it. :)**

**Diclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>Effie Trinket walked through the halls of District 13. Ever since she arrived in there, she tried avoiding President Coin and the others in command. It would be best, since she was from the Capitol and didn't want so say something stupid that would cause her trouble.<br>She's been here for a while not, at least it seemed like a while, and she still didn't get to her room without getting lost at least once.  
>So as she walked along one of the many halls, Effie thought she must have been there once, she tried to find her way back and passed a room. It would have been nothing special if it wasn't for the voices of Plutarch Haevensbee and President Alma Coin.<br>They were probably discussing on their plans for attacking the Capitol and getting more people from the Districts on their side.

"No one else can do this but her.", she heard Plutarch's voice and stopped. They were talking about Katniss. Effie knew it was bad manners to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. She wasn't allowed to hear the plans because it was too risky, as President Coin would refer to it. "She won't be able to handle it. The Games destroyed her.", Effie heard Coin saying.  
>So, Coin thought Katniss wasn't strong enough to handle their mission? She didn't even know her! Effie knew better. She knew about Katniss' strength. With little hesitation, she stormed into the room, ready to correct Alma Coin. Haymitch would probably call it foolish.<br>When she entered the room, coming to a halt not far away from them, she put her hands on her hips and started talking. "Katniss Everdeen has more strength than anyone of this District. How can you even say she wouldn't be able to handle this? You don't know her!"

Now, Coin tried to stop her. "Trinket. You're not allowed to be here. This isn't your area. Leave now! It is none of your business." But Effie Trinket wasn't about to stop just there. "I don't care what you do to me. It can never be as bad as the Capitol. Katniss knows how far she can go and doesn't need you to speak for her.", she nearly yelled.  
>Plutarch didn't make a move to chip in this discussion. Truth be told, he was a bit shocked to have Effie storming into the room and have her setting the word against Coin.<br>"I won't repeat myself. Leave now or otherwise we have to force you." Right at the end of the sentence, Haymitch Abernathy entered the room. He had heard their conversation in the hall and wanted to check up the cause of it.

"What the hell is goin' on in here? Ya guys entertain the whole area. Trinket, whatcha doin' here?" It took him by surprise to see Effie Trinket arguing with Coin.  
>"Miss Trinket thought she could just storm into this room, an area she isn't allowed to enter, and set her words against me." Now, Haymitch got even more surprised. Effie Trinket arguing with someone above her rank?<br>"Well, Trinket. Didn't knew ya could!" Effie smiled a little but tried to hide it. "Take her away. Get her to her room!", Coin now demanded without another look at Effie Trinket.  
>"Oh, don't you dare ignoring me!", Effie started but was interrupted by Haymitch's hand on her arm, which was dragging her along out of the room.<br>"Don't ya even think 'bout it, sweetheart.", he mumbled on their way. When they finally were out of Plutarch and Coin's sight, he turned her towards him. "What the hell has gotten into ya?" Haymitch knew Effie's character well, better than anyone in this damn District. But he had never even thought about her doing something foolish.  
>"Could you please take me to my room?", she asked shyly and looked onto the floor.<br>With a small nod, he showed her the way; both walking in silence. It took them several minutes to make it to her room and when they reached it, Haymitch entered her room along with her.  
>Closing the door behind them, he turned towards her.<p>

"Now, princess, could ya please tell me what has gotten into the pretty head of yours?" Effie sat down onto the bed, avoiding looking at him. He still stood at the door, looking at her and waiting for an answer.  
>When she didn't say anything, he walked over to her. Taking seat on the chair next to her bed.<br>"Listen, I know ya. Ya know ya need to stay outta trouble. They still don't trust ya. So why would ya risk it?" He looked at her. Effie still hadn't the courage to look at him, at least she gave him an answer now.  
>"I didn't intend to overhear their conversation. I got lost again in this District, it all looks alike. Then I heard them talking about Katniss and Coin said Katniss wasn't strong enough to handle her role. I just got furious." Now she started toying with the big, golden ring on her left hand.<p>

Although everyone needed to wear the same gray uniform, Effie was allowed to keep some tokens of her fashion. With that she also pimped her uniform a bit and added a scarf on her head. No one seemed to bother. Probably because most of the people didn't even look at her.

Haymitch noticed her hands fidgeting with her ring but didn't do anything to stop her. Instead, he continued their conversation. "Lemme get this straight. Ya lost ya temper because of her saying that? Trinket, maybe you are a fool, though. C'mon, why ya care what Coin's saying?"  
>Now, for the first time since the got into the room, she looked at him. Her crystal blue eyes searching his.<br>"I don't care what Coin says. I only care what she says about Katniss. What she says about the people I care about. It's my fault she's in such a danger; at least I can defend her." It wasn't the first time she mentioned this. Ever since the third quarter quell she blamed herself. Haymitch tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but it seemed like she wouldn't listen. "Princess, we both know that's not true. No one blames ya for that. Katniss doesn't. Peeta doesn't. Hell, not even I do." He hoped it would show Effie his seriousness about the topic.

Effie just nodded and looked back down. He was right, she knew it. But she just couldn't help herself. In her mind she should have protested to pick their names. But in the end they just would have sent another escort to do her job. At least she wouldn't have to feel so guilty. On the other hand she wouldn't have to get to known Katniss and Peeta. And would have lost Haymitch's company.  
>Though she might not admit or show it in public, she really enjoyed his presence. It kept her calm and steady. It gave her something to lean on. Because although he might annoy her sometimes and make a joke about her way of clothing, he cared for her. He never made it public but he did.<p>

Haymitch now put a hand on her knee and looked at her. "Best ya take a little nap to calm down. I'll get ya for supper, a'right?" She nodded softly and looked up a bit. With a soft smile on her lips she watched him heading for the door.  
>But before leaving, he turned to her again. "One more thing. Don't ya forget, we are a team. "<br>With that he left and left Effie sitting on the bed.  
>He was right. They were a team. They were into it together. What he didn't knew, he was by her side in more ways than he would ever know.<br>With that in mind she laid down, pulled her legs up and tugged her hands under the pillow. With a last thought about what just happened, she closed her eyes, ready to be taken by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's a bit short, but the next chapters hopefully will be longer. And they will have some interesting content.  
>Anyway enjoy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>After leaving Effie in her room, Haymitch walked along the hallway. He didn't have any particular destination but soon found himself in front of Katniss' room. <em>What I'm even doin'<em>, he thought for himself before actually knocking on the door. It was unlike him to do such an act but he just felt the urge to tell Katniss what had happened. Maybe it, too, was because of the pride he felt for Effie.  
>When Katniss opened the door for him, she had a confused look on her face. It seemed like she didn't expected him of all the people to show up her door.<p>

"What's the matter? Does Coin want to see us earlier today?"  
>Normally, Haymitch would only show up, if it was for things like this. Official things. But this time it was different. "Don't ya wanna let me in?", he growled. When she stepped aside, he walked past her and dropped into the chair, just like he did in Effie's room.<br>"So, what's the matter?", Katniss repeated after closing the door and sitting down on the bed.  
>With a small smile on his lips he looked at her for a moment before answering her question.<br>"Ya never gonna believe me who just had an argument with our dear President Coin, sweetheart." And he was right. Who would believe him if he told someone? Katniss might have been the only one to do so. Well, besides Peeta…

"Don't play with me, tell me." A word and a blow. "Effie Trinket! Effie fuckin' Trinket. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe it either." If Katniss wasn't already surprised, she would have been then. It took her a moment to realize what he just told her.  
>"What? Why would Effie be so foolish? She knows it could get her into danger. And since when does she protest against someone with a higher rank?" She shook her head. No, she just couldn't see why Effie would do so. It seemed like she underestimated Effie Trinket.<p>

"Well, sweetheart, I asked her the same. She said it was 'cause of something Coin said. Something 'bout ya. She got furious and.. Well, she defended your honor if ya wanna say so. Think about it'!"  
>And Katniss did. Effie Trinket defended her. She knew, she wasn't like the other Capitol citizen. Effie realized what the Games were. She turned. Became part of her side. And after all that happened, Effie found the courage to protect the ones she loved. Just because of this fact, Katniss should be amazed by her.<p>

"She did it for me?", she asked to be sure. When Haymitch nodded, she did too. They were silent for a moment. It was Katniss who broke the spell first.  
>"Haymitch, she can't risk doing such a thing again. They won't let her. She'd get punished or imprisoned." She was right. Coin wouldn't let Effie get away with her way of acting, well, her new way of acting. She'd never do something to Effie with everyone knowing about it, though. They needed to keep an eye on her.<br>"Ya know, Effie knows what's right an' what isn't. But yer right and we need to keep her shut."

Before the third quell, Effie told the three of them – Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta – that they were a team. It was her little act that showed the two of them the true meaning of her words. She would be there for them; she'd try to make up for her mistakes and job. But she didn't have to.  
>"Does she attend for supper?", Katniss asked after a moment. "I'll get her for it. She's taking a now. Why ya asking? " He looked at her in curiosity.<br>"I want to know when I get the chance to thank her. Not only for the defense." Haymitch nodded and looked around the room before looking back at her. "Think I'll now leave y'alone. See ya at supper." He stood up an headed for the door and finally left Katniss alone. Just like he did with Effie.

When he left, he headed for his room in order to pass the time till supper. They got their schedules, but right then he didn't feel like acting on it. Although they all got their jobs to do in the District, sometimes he had better things to do. Keeping an eye on Effie was one thing.  
>He even remembered when he first met her. That was a long, long time ago.<p>

The whole nation, as if they even bothered, thought they first met when she became 12's escort. That was only half the truth.  
>They met before. More than once. But after his Games, when the drinking started, the memory of her began to fade. It took him a while to remember her. But he never told her.<br>He didn't even know if she remembered.

That was what kept him thinking for the rest of the time between then and supper.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. R&amp;R. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3 of Rebel After all. I decided to take some scenes of Mockingjay (only the ones of the TV spots) and include them into my story. Though I changed them a bit.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is a bit different from the first two chapters because it will take place in the past. Actually I first wanted to wirte an sepetrated fanfiction about it but I thought it would fit in it. I really hope you like it. R&R. :)**

* * *

><p>Ryker Trinket was a man with important tasks. Every once in a while he was supposed to visit each District and note the number of population and some other important stats. Normally, they would send peacekeepers or use other ways to get these information, but Ryker was a man who needed to make sure everything went right.<br>So every second month he would visit the Districts.

His daughter, Euphemia, but mostly called Effie, always wanted to join him. "Daddy, please let me come with you. I want to see the Districts." But her plea was always denied. She was too young. When she turned 12, her father allowed her to join him for the first time.  
>She loved every District she had seen so far – District 7 and 8 were her favorites. District 12 was the only one missing. When the train reached it, she was shocked to see its state. It was depressing, but still, the people got to live their lives and the kids seemed happy. As happy as possible in this District<p>

It wasn't like the other Districts. But Effie saw its beauty, anyway. When she and her dad reached the justice building, he turned to his daughter. "Sweetheart, you can't go inside with me. It's like in the other Districts, you understand?" She nodded, her soft red curls bouncing a little bit. "There are peacekeepers that will keep an eye on you, so don't run away so far." With a last kiss on her forehead, he left and entered the building.

Effie looked around, hoping to find something to keep her busy. She took a few steps around the place, people eyeing her, as if she was an alien. But with her fire red curls, she preferred to be straight, her make-up, and her pink fluffy dress she didn't fit into the scene. She ignored it with a smile and went ahead. After a few minutes, she reached a meadow. How far did she go? Was she still near the justice building? She hoped so, but there were still two peacekeepers that kept following her.

On this meadow, she saw children playing. Something she saw in every District. She always wondered what it would be like. Back home in the Capitol, Effie didn't play like that. Sure, she had some friends to play with, but they were never running around or getting themselves dirty. She always wondered what it would feel like.  
>That was when something caught her eye. All the kids were playing, except for one. It was a boy, maybe two years older than her. With dirty blonde hair, and he stood beside a tree, not paying attention to the others.<p>

Effie wondered why he wasn't playing with them. Didn't the like him? Didn't he like them? She didn't know. How could she?  
>She must have stared at him because suddenly, the boy started to walk towards her. She froze and grew nervous. During her trip, she never talked to one of the Districts' kids. "Hey, Capitol Girl, why're ya staring at me?", he asked her. His voice was strong which made her jump a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just wondering why you didn't play along with the others."<p>

The boy looked over his shoulder and then back at her. His seam grey eyes meeting hers. "Ain't like the Capitol folk and like to pretend I like everyone. Just don't get along with the others. Stupid folks." She was surprised about his thick accent. If he would ever visit the Capitol, everyone would know where he came from.

"We don't pretend to like everyone. I don't like everyone. Actually, I don't like most of the other children. My mummy uses to say, 'if you aren't honest to yourself, who can you be honest to'. She's right. Why should I spend my time with people I don't like?" Now it was the boy who was surprised. He never heard about someone from the Capitol to talk like this. If he was honest to himself, he was a little bit proud.  
>"Name's Haymitch Abernathy.", he said, a small grin coming along his lips, and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Effie Trinket."<br>She took his hand and gave it a small shake.

"So, Haymitch Abernathy, what do you do to have your fun?" With an excited look on her face she watched him. He shrugged with his shoulders. "I dunno. Most of the time I wander around the District and that's it. If I find something interesting, it's fine. If I don't, it's okay." Effie nodded and looked around. "Could you show me around?" He looked at her and nodded. "C'mon. Your chaperones aren't watching. Let's get going, I don't like being watched by them." He took her by the wrist and dragged her along.

She followed as fast as her shoes allowed her to, her dress bouncing around her legs. When they were far enough, they slowed down. The District wasn't very colorful but it had its own beauty. She saw it. They reached another part of the meadow. A part, which laid away from the eye of the people. It was full of small flowers and looked almost like it was from District 7 or 11. Effie came to a halt and took in the sight. "This is amazing! The whole District seems so colorless and then you can find this place. Amazing!" She looked around and didn't notice Haymitch looking at her. When she took a few steps, she turned around to him with a smile.

"It's beautiful.", she added and slowly sank down to her knees, not caring if her dress got dirty. After a few seconds Haymitch joined her and started ripping some of the grass. For a moment, they sat like this in silence. "Found this place a few years ago. The others probably know about it, too, but I always come here alone." Effie looked at him and smiled a bit. "I'm glad you showed me. I'll remember this place for forever." And again she took in the field before her eyes reached him again. "Ya know, for a Capitol Girl, you're quite cool. Tjought you were all just a bunch of snobs." That made her smile even brighter. "It's nice to hear that from you. I always thought District 12 was a depressing place, but you taught me better. I'm already looking forward to my next visit."

She hoped her dad would take her on his ride again. Not only because she loved to see more of the Districts, but because she wanted to see Haymitch again, too. "I should probably be back at the justice building. My daddy must be ready soon. Could he take me back there?" Of course he nodded and stood up, holding a hand out for her which she took thankfully.

Together, they walked back and waited for Effie's dad to get out of the building, when they reached it.

Just a second later, he attended and Effie took a walk to him, saying a few words before getting back to Haymitch. "We will be back in two months. Will I see you again?" She really hoped he would say yes. Though she didn't spend much time with him, she already knew it was different from the time she spent with her friends in the Capitol.

When he nodded, a soft smile spread across Effie's face, and she reached behind her neck to unfasten her necklace. She gave it to him, closed his hand around it, said "Now you have to see me again", and left him. With a last look following her and her dad, he then looked down onto his hand, where Effie's flower shaped necklace laid.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I always imagined young Effie to have red hair which became brighter with the years. And for Haymitch I imagined him to be a lone wolf, who found a friend in the Capitol Girl. <strong>

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a bit longer because of my work for school but here it is, chapter 4. I'm not sure what to think of it myself, tbh, but it was just a piece to introduce Effie for the meeting. I'd like to put in a scene from the movie, because let's all be honst '_I like you better_' was one of the best scenes.  
>Anyway, enjoy reading. And please leave a review, would you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Effie woke up from her dreamless sleep and sat up in her bed. She couldn't have slept very long because she still felt tired. Somehow it reminded her of the times she had to get up earlier because of some meetings, her parents had to attend to, and she had to come along, too. These times, she was always tired and didn't say much, which wasn't typical for her. Even if she was only 12 years old back then. With a small shake of her head she stood up and went over to her table where she had some books and stuff to write.<p>

She didn't really know when it was time for supper, so she looked over the table. Finally, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Maybe she could draw a bit to clear her mind. But before she did so, she reached for her headscarf. It must have been shifted because she could feel some strand of her reddish hair.  
>Effie replaced her headscarf and re-fixed it.<p>

When she fixed her appearance, she took the pencil and started scribbling some lines on her paper.  
>The more she did, the more it became a clear form. One could make out the lines of the dace and the soft strands of the hair. The mysterious eyes and the neckline.<br>Effie was so into her drawing, she almost didn't hear the knocking on her door. Was it time for supper? She stood up, reached for her headscarf one more time, and opened the door. In front of her, Haymitch Abernathy greeted her.

"C'mon, Princess. Time for supper.", he said with a grin on his face. She smiled weakly and left her room along with him. Together, they walked to the dining hall.  
>"When do you have your next meeting with President Coin?", Effie asked after a moment. "Tomorrow. Why ya asking?" He looked at her for a second and continued walking. "I just want to keep myself on track, since I'm held as a prisoner who doesn't get to be part of the meetings." She looked down and continued walking.<p>

"Actually, Princess, Coin wants ya to be part of it. We need to discuss the propos and she thought you could be useful." Effie didn't understand President Coin's choice to include her, but she accepted it. If it meant she would get to hear what they were talking about, she would gladly take the opportunity. "That is very nice of her but how did she get to think of me?" She just didn't understand why it was her. Why not someone else? Was it because she knew Katniss that well? She couldn't think of something else.

"Well, it was me who suggested ya. Told her you'd know a lot about how to get her to work with us and that stuff." The former escort was surprised to hear the words of her former partner but didn't respond to them. She simply walked along his side. "That was nice. Thank you.", she said after a while.

They reached the dining hall as most of the people sat on their places and were already eating. Effie looked around the room in order to figure out where to sit. First of all, she had to grab her food. Haymitch led her to the counter where they got their ration and then led her to a table where he spotted some of the others. Effie followed him shyly, not making eye contact to any of the people who stared at her for a few moments. "C'mon, they won't bite.", Haymitch got her out of her thoughts and took her by the arm. Together they sat down at the table with Katniss, Beetee, Finnick and Gale.

"Hello, Effie. It's nice to see you again.", Katniss said after a moment and smiled a little bit. Effie wasn't used to be talked to in this District and winced a little bit but kept her countenance. "It is nice to see you, too, dear." She was really glad, Katniss talked to her without any accusations. A moment of silence went by, till Effie said some more. "Dear, how do you get along with the others in here? The do not force you to do something you do not wish to do, do they? " She was genuine careful about her wellbeing and if she ever heard they forced her to do something, she would get furious – again.

"Don't worry, Effie. Everything's alright, I can handle it." She hesitated. "I heard what you did for me, and I really wanted to thank you. It isn't your job to do something like that and you shouldn't. It's too dangerous for you." She knew about the Presidents way of having things that didn't go like she wanted it. Especially Effie would be a critical target, just for being from the Capitol. _If she just could see how Effie really was_, Katniss thought. Effie nodded and didn't say something to her silent plea to be careful. She knew she had to but how could she keep down her temper if someone talked about her children like that?

Haymitch sat next to her silently and just ate the gross food they got in District 13. When he looked over to Effie, he saw her shove the food from one end of the plate to the other. So he nudged her softly, which caused her to look at him. "Ya need to eat, Princess. Can't have ya starving, can I? I know it's not very edible but ya need to. Come on." He watched her, till she finally took a bite of the indefinable food in front of her. Then he continued eating. It took her longer than supposed to finish her dinner but she wasn't used to it, yet. Haymitch took her to her quarter again and watched her again.

"Thank you.", she said quiet and looked down. She wasn't quite sure what she thanked him for, but somehow she felt the need to say it. As if it was an instinct. "Don't say it, sweetheart." It seemed like he knew what she tried to say. After all the years of working together it seemed to be the outcome of it. She liked it. It felt familiar. "Anyway, I should be going. We still have our times, remember?" It was true. Every day they had to be in their quarters at the same time for the night's rest. Haymitch thought it was ridiculous but didn't fight against it. It was better to get along with the rules, anyway.

"Sleep well, Princess. I pick you up for the meeting after breakfast, a'right?" When she nodded he did too and left her alone. She stood there for another moment till she entered her quarter.


End file.
